walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Construction Site
Construction Site is the seventh main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot Weeks after returning from the prison, the residents of Woodbury are considering to expand the community to include the nearby construction site. Garrett orders every able body to grab a weapon, on the the player's orders to clear out the construction site. He takes a group down to the site and they clear it of walkers. After clearing it, Garrett admires their work, before noticing a man trying to get in Woodbury, drawing a swarm as he approaches. Darius says it's his problem, but John states they need every able body, which Garrett agrees on. The group heads to save the man, and does so by killing the walkers pursuing him. The man introduces himself as Reverend Jeremiah James Garlitz. He thanks them for saving his life and claims he is looking for a place to stay. Garrett believes they have room for someone like him. If the player chooses to let Jeremiah stay, he will thank them. Sandy introduces herself to Jeremiah, and Jeremiah thanks her once more. Darius tells them more walkers have arrived at the northeast gate. After killing them all, Garrett notices that Jeremiah has gone missing. If the player chooses to turn Jeremiah away, Jeremiah accepts that they won't let him in and that he understands they need to be careful who to trust nowadays, before leaving. Sandy and Garrett are disgusted with the player for turning a man of God away, but Darius says the player did a good thing, as Jeremiah led a horde of walkers on to them. They then deal with the horde of walkers Jeremiah brought to Woodbury. After killing the remaining walkers, Darius states the last attack was Jeremiah's fault. Garrett wants everyone to keep an eye out for him as he could be in trouble out there. Darius says he'd be in more trouble had he stayed. Mirabelle arrives with bad news, saying that Jeremiah has returned with some friends of his. Jeremiah confronts the group, stating that the town of Woodbury can be so much more. Darius asks what it can be, and Jeremiah says it can be a sanctuary for all. Sandy says he is right and tells everyone to listen to him, but Darius doesn't like where the situation's going. If the player chooses the option to talk it out with Jeremiah, Jeremiah thanks the player but says he would appreciate it if they do it without their guns nearby. Darius refuses, and Garrett says the town of Woodbury is theirs and they make the rules. This infuriates Jeremiah who says they left him with no choice and orders his group to attack. If the player chooses the option to refuse Jeremiah, Jeremiah says he tried to be reasonable and orders his group to attack. After the battle, Garrett says they successfully managed to fend off Jeremiah and his group. Sandy says Jeremiah isn't different from the rest of them and that they can't turn him away. Garrett replies with "No? We just did." This angers Sandy, who says they'll answer to what they have done. The Woodburians manage to fend off Jeremiah and his group for the time being. Darius tells them that they've got Jeremiah on the run and that he's taken off. Mirabelle questions whether or not he is gone forever, as he doesn't seem like the type to just let things go. Garrett tells her to worry about that later, as another horde of walkers are coming over the fence. After killing them, Mirabelle states that they need to deal with Jeremiah and his men. Garrett sees them coming and Darius tells everyone to take them down. The Woodburians manage to fend them off. Mirabelle says that people are getting jittery and that one can smell that something's wrong in the wind. Darius then says that a herd smells just like that they'd better take care of it before they get close. A horde of walkers break in, and the group fights back, killing all of them. Garrett suggests they send a scout team to see how big the herd is. A cutscene shows a massive herd outside of the town of Woodbury. Stages TBA Credits *Hero Player *Garrett *Darius *Sandy *John *Mirabelle *Jeremiah James Garlitz *Pentlecoast People of God Survivors Deaths *Many unnamed members of Jeremiah's group. Trivia *First appearance of Jeremiah James Garlitz. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions